iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Appendix - A Clash of Kings
The Kings and their Courts The King on the Iron Throne JOFFREY BARATHEON, the First of His Name, a boy of thirteen years, the eldest son of King Robert I Baratheon and Queen Cersei of House Lannister, * his mother, QUEEN CERSEI, Queen Regent and Protector of the Realm, * his sister, PRINCESS MYRCELLA, a girl of nine, * his brother, PRINCE TOMMEN, a boy of eight, heir to the Iron Throne, * his uncles, on his father's side: ** STANNIS BARATHEON, Lord of Dragonstone, styling himself King Stannis the First, ** RENLY BARATHEON, Lord of Storm's End, styling himself King Renly the First, * his uncles, on his mother's side: ** SER JAIME LANNISTER, the Kingslayer, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a captive at Riverrun, ** TYRION LANNISTER, acting Hand of the King, *** Tyrion's squire, PODRICK PAYNE, *** Tyrion's guards and sworn swords: **** BRONN, a sellsword, black of hair and heart, **** SHAGGA SON OF DOLF, of the Stone Crows, **** TIMETT SON OF TIMETT, of the Burned Men, **** CHELLA DAUGHTER OF CHEYK, of the Black Ears, **** CRAWN SON OF CALOR, of the Moon Brothers, *** Tyrion's concubine, SHAE, a camp follower, eighteen, * his small council: ** GRAND MAESTER PYCELLE, ** LORD PETYR BAELISH, called LITTLEFINGER, master of coin, ** LORD JANOS SLYNT, Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing (the "gold cloaks"), ** VARYS, a eunuch, called the SPIDER, master of whispers, * his Kingsguard: ** SER JAIME LANNISTER, the Kingslayer, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a captive at Riverrun, ** SANDOR CLEGANE, called the HOUND, ** SER BOROS BLOUNT, ** SER MERYN TRANT, ** SER ARYS OAKHEART, ** SER PRESTON GREENFIELD, ** SER MANDON MOORE, * his court and retainers: ** SER ILYN PAYNE, the King's justice, a headsman, ** VYLARR, captain of the Lannister household guards at King's Landing (the "red cloaks") ** SER LANCEL LANNISTER, formerly squire to King Robert, recently knighted, ** TYREK LANNISTER, formerly squire to King Robert, ** SER ARON SANTAGAR, master-at-arms, ** SER BALON SWANN, second son to Lord Gulian Swann of Stonehelm, ** LADY ERMESANDE HAYFORD, a babe at the breast, ** SER DONTOS HOLLARD, called the RED, a drunk, ** JALABHAR XHO, an exiled prince from the Summer Isles, ** MOON BOY, a jester and fool, ** LADY TANDA STOKEWORTH, *** FALYSE, her elder daughter, *** LOLLYS, her younger daughter, a maiden of thirty-three years, ** LORD GYLES ROSBY, ** SER HORAS REDWYNE and his twin SER HOBBER REDWYNE, sons of the Lord of the Arbor, * the people of King's Landing: ** the City Watch (the "gold cloaks"): *** JANOS SLYNT, Lord of Harrenhal, Lord Commander, *** MORROS, his eldest son and heir, *** ALLAR DEEM, Slynt's chief sergeant, *** SER JACELYN BYWATER, called IRONHAND, captain of the River Gate, ** HALLYNE THE PYROMANCER, a Wisdom of the Guild of Alchemists, ** CHATAYA, owner of an expensive brothel, *** ALAYAYA, DANCY, MAREI, some of her girls, ** TOBHO MOTT, a master armorer, ** SALLOREON, a master armorer, ** IRONBELLY, a blacksmith, ** LOTHAR BRUNE, a freerider, ** SER OSMUND KETTLEBLACK, a hedge knight of unsavory reputation, *** OSFRYD and OSNEY KETTLEBLACK, his brothers, ** SYMON SILVER TONGUE, a singer, King Joffrey’s banner shows the crowned stag of Baratheon, black on gold, and the lion of Lannister, gold on crimson, combatant. The King in the Narrow Sea STANNIS BARATHEON, the First of His Name, the older of King Robert's brothers, formerly Lord of Dragonstone, second-born son of Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Cassana of House Estermont, * his wife, LADY SELYSE of House Florent, ** SHIREEN, their only child, a girl of ten, * his uncle and cousins: ** SER LOMAS ESTERMONT, an uncle, *** his son, SER ANDREW ESTERMONT, a cousin, * his court and retainers: ** MAESTER CRESSEN, healer and tutor, an old man, ** MAESTER PYLOS, his young successor, ** SEPTON BARRE, ** SER AXELL FLORENT, castellan of Dragonstone, and uncle to Queen Selyse, ** PATCHFACE, a lackwit fool, ** LADY MELISANDRE OF ASSHAI, called the RED WOMAN, a priestess of R'hllor, the Heart of Fire, ** SER DAVOS SEAWORTH, called the ONION KNIGHT and sometimes SHORTHAND, once a smuggler, captain of Black Betha, *** his wife MARYA, a carpenter's daughter, **** their seven sons: ***** DALE, captain of the Wraith, ***** ALLARD, captain of the Lady Marya, ***** MATTHOS, second of Black Betha, ***** MARIC, oarmaster of Fury, ***** DEVAN, squire to King Stannis, ***** STANNIS, a boy of nine years, ***** STEFFON, a boy of six years, ** BRYAN FARRING, squire to King Stannis, * his lords bannermen and sworn swords, ** ARDRIAN CELTIGAR, Lord of Claw Isle, an old man, ** MONFORD VELARYON, Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark, ** DURAM BAR EMMON, Lord of Sharp Point, a boy of fourteen years, ** GUNCER SUNGLASS, Lord of Sweetport Sound, ** SER HUBARD RAMBTON, ** SALLADHOR SAAN,of the Free City of Lys, styled Prince of the Narrow Sea, ** MOROSH THE MYRMAN, a sellsail admiral, King Stannis has taken for his banner the fiery heart of the Lord of Light; a red heart surrounded by orange flames upon a bright yellow field. Within the heart is pictured the crowned stag of House Baratheon, in black. The King in Highgarden RENLY BARATHEON, the First of His Name, the younger of King Robert’s brothers, formerly Lord of Storm’s End, third-born son of Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Cassana of House Estermont, * his new bride, LADY MARGAERY of House Tyrell, a maid of fifteen years, * his uncle and cousins: ** SER ELDON ESTERMONT, an uncle, *** Ser Eldon's son, SER AEMON ESTERMONT, a cousin, **** Ser Aemon's son, SER ALYN ESTERMONT, * his lords bannermen: ** MACE TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden and Hand of the King, ** RANDYLL TARLY, Lord of Horn Hill, ** MATHIS ROWAN, Lord of Goldengrove, ** BRYCE CARON, Lord of the Marches, ** SHYRA ERROL, Lady of Haystack Hall, ** ARWYN OAKHEART, Lady of Old Oak, ** ALESTER FLORENT, Lord of Brightwater Keep, ** LORD SELWYN OF TARTH, called the EVENSTAR, ** LEYTON HIGHTOWER, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port, ** LORD STEFFON VARNER, * his Rainbow Guard: ** SER LORAS TYRELL, the Knight of Flowers, Lord Commander, ** LORD BRYCE CARON, the Orange, ** SER GUYARD MORRIGEN, the Green, ** SER PARMEN CRANE, the Purple, ** SER ROBAR ROYCE, the Red, ** SER EMMON CUY, the Yellow, ** BRIENNE OF TARTH, the Blue, also called BRIENNE THE BEAUTY, daughter to Lord Selwyn the Evenstar, * his knights and sworn swords: ** SER CORTNAY PENROSE, castellan of Storm's End, *** Ser Cortnay's ward, EDRIC STORM, a bastard son of King Robert by Lady Delena of House Florent, ** SER DONNEL SWANN, heir to Stonehelm, ** SER JON FOSSOWAY, of the green-apple Fossoways, ** SER BRYAN FOSSOWAY, SER TANTON FOSSOWAY, and SER EDWYD FOSSOWAY, of the red-apple Fossoways, ** SER COLEN OF GREENPOOLS, ** SER MARK MULLENDORE, ** RED RONNET, the Knight of Griffin's Roost, * his household, ** MAESTER JURNE, counselor, healer, and tutor. King Renly’s banner is the crowned stag of House Baratheon of Storm’s End, black upon a gold field, the same banner flown by his brother King Robert. The King in the North ROBB STARK, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North, eldest son of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Lady Catelyn of House Tully, a boy of fifteen years, * his direwolf, GREY WIND * his mother, LADY CATELYN, of House Tully, * his siblings: ** PRINCESS SANSA, a maid of twelve, *** Sansa's direwolf, {LADY}, killed at Castle Darry, ** PRINCESS ARYA, a girl of ten, *** Arya's direwolf, NYMERIA, driven off a year past, ** PRINCE BRANDON, called Bran, heir to Winterfell and the North, a boy of eight, *** Bran's direwolf, SUMMER, ** PRINCE RICKON, a boy of four, *** Rickon's direwolf, SHAGGYDOG, ** his half-brother, JON SNOW, a bastard of fifteen years, a man of the Night's Watch, *** Jon's direwolf, GHOST, * his uncles and aunts: ** {BRANDON STARK}, Lord Eddard's brother, slain at the command of King Aerys II Targaryen, ** BENJEN STARK, Lord Eddard's younger brother, a man of the Night's Watch, lost beyond the Wall, ** LYSA ARRYN, Lady Catelyn's younger sister, widow of {Lord Jon Arryn}, Lady of the Eyrie, ** SER EDMURE TULLY, Lady Catelyn's younger brother, heir to Riverrun, ** SER BRYNDEN TULLY, called the BLACKFISH, Lady Catelyn's uncle, * his sworn swords and battle companions: ** THEON GREYJOY, Lord Eddard's ward, heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands, ** HALLIS MOLLEN, captain of guards for Winterfell, *** JACKS, QUENT, SHADD, guardsmen under Mollen's command, ** SER WENDEL MANDERLY, second son to the Lord of White Harbor, ** PATREK MALLISTER, heir to Seagard, ** DACEY MORMONT, eldest daughter of Lady Maege and heir to Bear Island, ** JON UMBER, called the SMALLJON, ** ROBIN FLINT, SER PERWYN FREY, LUCAS BLACKWOOD, ** his squire, OLYVAR FREY, eighteen, * the household at Riverrun: ** MAESTER VYMAN, counselor, healer, and tutor, ** SER DESMOND GRELL, master-at-arms, ** SER ROBIN RYGER, captain of the guard, ** UTHERYDES WAYN, steward of Riverrun, ** RYMUND THE RHYMER, a singer, * the household at Winterfell: ** MAESTER LUWIN, counselor, healer, and tutor, ** SER RODRIK CASSEL, master-at-arms, *** BETH, his young daughter, ** WALDER FREY, called BIG WALDER, a ward of Lady Catelyn, eight years of age, ** WALDER FREY, called LITTLE WALDER, a ward of Lady Catelyn, also eight, ** SEPTON CHAYLE, keeper of the castle sept and library, ** JOSETH, master of horse, *** BANDY and SHYRA, his twin daughters, ** FARLEN, kennelmaster, *** PALLA, a kennel girl, ** OLD NAN, storyteller, once a wet nurse, now very aged, *** HODOR, her great-grandson, a simpleminded stableboy, ** GAGE, the cook, *** TURNIP, a pot girl and scullion, *** OSHA, a wildling woman taken captive in the Wolfswood, serving as kitchen drudge, ** MIKKEN, smith and armorer, ** HAYHEAD, SKITTRICK, POXY TYM, ALEBELLY, guardsmen, ** CALON, TOM, children of guardsmen, * his lords bannermen and commanders: * (with Robb at Riverrun): ** JON UMBER, called the GREATJON, ** RICKARD KARSTARK, Lord of Karhold, ** GALBART GLOVER, of Deepwood Motte, ** MAEGE MORMONT, Lady of Bear Island, ** SER STEVRON FREY, eldest son of Lord Walder Frey and heir to the Twins, *** Ser Stevron's eldest son, SER RYMAN FREY, **** Ser Ryman's son, BLACK WALDER FREY, ** MARTYN RIVERS, a bastard son of Lord Walder Frey, * (with Roose Bolton's host at the Twins), ** ROOSE BOLTON, Lord of the Dreadfort, commanding the larger part of the northern host, ** ROBETT GLOVER, of Deepwood Motte, ** WALDER FREY, Lord of the Crossing, ** SER HELMAN TALLHART, of Torrhen's Square, ** SER AENYS FREY, * (prisoners of Lord Tywin Lannister) ** LORD MEDGER CERWYN, ** HARRION KARSTARK, sole surviving son of Lord Rickard, ** SER WYLIS MANDERLY, heir to White Harbor, ** SER JARED FREY, SER HOSTEEN FREY, SER DANWELL FREY, and their bastard half-brother, RONEL RIVERS, * (in the field or at their own castles) ** LYMAN DARRY, a boy of eight, ** SHELLA WHENT, Lady of Harrenhal, dispossessed of her castle by Lord Tywin Lannister, ** JASON MALLISTER, Lord of Seagard, ** JONOS BRACKEN, Lord of the Stone Hedge, ** TYTOS BLACKWOOD, Lord of Raventree, ** LORD KARYL VANCE, ** SER MARQ PIPER, ** SER HALMON PAEGE, * his lord bannermen and castellans in the north: ** WYMAN MANDERLY, Lord of White Harbor, ** HOWLAND REED of Greywater Watch, a crannogman, *** Howland's daughter, MEERA, a maid of fifteen, *** Howland's son, JOJEN, a boy of thirteen, ** LADY DONELLA HORNWOOD, a widow and grieving mother, ** CLEY CERWYN, Lord Medger's heir, a boy of fourteen, ** LEOBALD TALLHART, younger brother to Ser Helman, castellan at Torrhen's Square, *** Leobald's wife, BERENA of House Hornwood, *** Leobald's son, BRANDON, a boy of fourteen, *** Leobald's son, BEREN, a boy of ten, *** Ser Helman's son, BENFRED, heir to Torrhen's Square, *** Ser Helman's daughter, EDDARA, a maid of nine, ** LADY SYBELLE, wife to Robett Glover, holding Deepwood Motte in his absence, *** Robett's son, GAWEN, three, heir to Deepwood, *** Robett's daughter, ERENA, a babe of one, *** LARENCE SNOW, a bastard son of Lord Hornwood, aged twelve, ward of Galbart Glover, ** MORS CROWFOOD and HOTHER WHORESBANE, of House Umber, uncles to the Greatjon, ** LADY LYESSA FLINT, mother to Robin, ** ONDREW LOCKE, Lord of Oldcastle, an old man. The banner of the King in the North remains as it has for thousands of years: the grey direwolf of the Starks of Winterfell, running across an ice-white field. The Queen Across the Water DAENERYS TARGARYEN, called Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Dothraki, and First of Her Name, sole surviving child of King Aerys II Targaryen by his sister/wife, Queen Rhaella, a widow at fourteen years, * her new-hatched dragons, DROGON, VISERION, RHAEGAL, * her brothers: ** {RHAEGAR}, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne, slain by King Robert on the Trident, *** {RHAENYS}, Rhaegar's daughter by Elia of Dorne, murdered during the Sack of King's Landing, *** {AEGON}, Rhaegar's son by Elia of Dorne, murdered during the Sack of King's Landing, ** {VISERYS}, styling himself King Viserys, the Third of His Name, called the Beggar King, slain in Vaes Dothrak by the hand of Khal Drogo, * her husband {DROGO}, a khal of the Dothraki, died of wounds gone bad, ** {RHAEGO}, stillborn son of Daenerys and Khal Drogo, slain in the womb by Mirri Maz Duur, * her Queensguard: ** SER JORAH MORMONT, an exile knight, once Lord of Bear Island, ** JHOGO, ko and bloodrider, the whip, ** AGGO, ko and bloodrider, the bow, ** RAKHARO, ko and bloodrider, the arakh, * her handmaids: ** IRRI, a Dothraki girl, ** JHIQUI, a Dothraki girl, ** DOREAH, a Lyseni slave, formerly a whore, * the three seekers: ** XARO XHOAN DAXOS, a merchant prince of Qarth, ** PYAT PREE, a warlock of Qarth, ** QUAITHE, a masked shadowbinder of Asshai, * ILLYRIO MOPATIS, a magister of the Free City of Pentos, who arranged to wed Daenerys to Khal Drogo and conspired to restore Viserys to the Iron Throne. The banner of the Targaryens is the banner of Aegon the Conqueror, who conquered six of the Seven Kingdoms, founded the dynasty, and made the Iron Throne from the swords of his conquered enemies: a three-headed dragon, red on black. Other Houses great and small House Arryn House Arryn declared for none of the rival claimants at the outbreak of the war, and kept its strength back to protect the Eyrie and the Vale of Arryn. The Arryn sigil is the moon-and-falcon, white, upon a sky-blue field. Their Arryn words are As High As Honor. ROBERT ARRYN, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East, a sickly boy of eight years, * his mother, LADY LYSA, of House Tully, third wife and widow of {Lord Jon Arryn}, late Hand of the King, and sister to Catelyn Stark, * his household: ** MAESTER COLEMON, counselor, healer, and tutor, ** SER MARWYN BELMORE, captain of guards, ** LORD NESTOR ROYCE, High Steward of the Vale, *** Lord Nestor's son, SER ALBAR, *** MYA STONE, a bastard girl in his service, natural daughter of King Robert, ** MORD, a brutal gaoler, ** MARILLION, a young singer, * his lords bannermen, suitors, and retainers: ** LORD YOHN ROYCE, called BRONZE YOHN, *** Lord Yohn's eldest son, SER ANDAR, *** Lord Yohn's second son, SER ROBAR, in service to King Renly, Robar the Red of the Rainbow Guard, *** Lord Yohn's youngest son, {SER WAYMAR}, a man of the Night's Watch, lost beyond the Wall, ** LORD NESTOR ROYCE, brother of Lord Yohn, High Steward of the Vale, *** Lord Nestor's son and heir, SER ALBAR, *** Lord Nestor's daughter, MYRANDA, ** SER LYN CORBRAY, a suitor to Lady Lysa, *** MYCHEL REDFORT, his squire, ** LADY ANYA WAYNWOOD, *** Lady Anya's eldest son and heir, SER MORTON, a suitor to Lady Lysa, *** Lady Anya's second son, SER DONNEL, the Knight of the Gate, ** EON HUNTER, Lord of Longbow Hall, an old man, and a suitor to Lady Lysa. House Florent The Florents of Brightwater Keep are sworn bannermen to Highgarden, and followed the Tyrells in declaring for King Renly. They also kept a foot in the other camp, however, since Stannis's queen is a Florent, and her uncle the castellan of Dragonstone. The sigil of House Florent shows a fox head in a circle of flowers. ALESTER FLORENT, Lord of Brightwater, * his wife, LADY MELARA, of House Crane, * their children: ** ALEKYNE, heir to Brightwater, ** MELESSA, wed to Lord Randyll Tarly, ** RHEA, wed to Lord Leyton Hightower, * his siblings: ** SER AXELL, castellan of Dragonstone, ** {SER RYAM}, died in a fall from a horse, *** Ser Ryam's daughter, QUEEN SELYSE, wed to King Stannis, *** Ser Ryam's eldest son and heir, SER IMRY, *** Ser Ryam's second son, SER ERREN, ** SER COLIN, *** Colin's daughter, DELENA, wed to SER HOSMAN NORCROSS, **** Delena's son, EDRIC STORM, a bastard fathered by King Robert, **** Delena's son, ALESTER NORCROSS, **** Delena's son, RENLY NORCROSS, *** Colin's son, MAESTER OMER, in service at Old Oak, *** Colin's son, MERELL, a squire on the Arbor, ** his sister, RYLENE, wed to Ser Rycherd Crane. House Frey Powerful, wealthy, and numerous, the Freys are bannermen to House Tully, their swords sworn to the service of Riverrun, but they have not always been diligent in performing their duty. When Robert Baratheon met Rhaegar Targaryen on the Trident, the Freys did not arrive until the battle was done, and thereafter Lord Hoster Tully always called Lord Walder "the Late Lord Frey." Lord Frey agreed to support the cause of the King in the North only after Robb Stark agreed to a betrothal, promising to marry one of his daughters or granddaughters after the war was done. Lord Walder has known ninety-one name days, but only recently took his eighth wife, a girl seventy years his junior. It is said of him that he is the only lord in the Seven Kingdoms who could field an army out of his breeches. WALDER FREY, Lord of the Crossing, * by his first wife, {LADY PERRA, of House Royce}: ** SER STEVRON, heir to the Twins, *** m. {Corenna Swann, died of a wasting illness}, *** Stevron's eldest son, SER RYMAN, **** Ryman's son, EDWYN, wed to Janyce Hunter, ***** Edwyn's daughter, WALDA, a girl of eight, **** Ryman's son, WALDER, called BLACK WALDER, **** Ryman's son, PETYR, called PETYR PIMPLE, m. Mylenda Caron, ***** Petyr's daughter, PERRA, a girl of five, *** m. {Jeyne Lydden, died in a fall from a horse}, *** Stevron's son, AEGON, a halfwit called JINGLEBELL, *** Stevron's daughter, {MAEGELLE, died in childbed}, **** m. Ser Dafyn Vance, **** Maegelle's daughter, MARIANNE, a maiden, **** Maegelle's son, WALDER VANCE, a squire, **** Maegelle's son, PATREK VANCE, *** m. {Marsella Waynwood, died in childbed}, *** Stevron's son, WALTON, w. Deana Hardyng, **** Walton's son, STEFFON, called THE SWEET, **** Walton's daughter, WALDA, called FAIR WALDA, **** Walton's son, BRYAN, a squire, ** SER EMMON, m. Genna of House Lannister, *** Emmon's son, SER CLEOS, m. Jeyne Darry, **** Cleos's son, TYWIN, a squire of eleven, **** Cleos's son, WILLEM, a page at Ashemark, *** Emmon's son, SER LYONEL, m. Melesa Crakehall, *** Emmon's son, TION, a squire captive at Riverrun, *** Emmon's son, WALDER, called RED WALDER, a page at Casterly Rock, ** SER AENYS, m. {Tyana Wylde, died in childbed}, *** Aenys's son, AEGON BLOODBORN, an outlaw, *** Aenys's son, RHAEGAR, m. Jeyne Beesbury, **** Rhaegar's son, ROBERT, a boy of thirteen, **** Rhaegar's daughter, WALDA, a girl of ten, called WHITE WALDA, **** Rhaegar's son, JONOS, a boy of eight, ** PERRIANE, m. Ser Leslyn Haigh, *** Perriane's son, SER HARYS HAIGH, **** Harys's son, WALDER HAIGH, a boy of four, *** Perriane's son, SER DONNEL HAIGH, *** Perriane's son, ALYN HAIGH, a squire, * by his second wife, {LADY CYRENNA, of House Swann}: ** SER JARED, their eldest son, m. {Alys Frey}, *** Jared's son, SER TYTOS, m. Zhoe Blanetree, **** Tytos's daughter, ZIA, a maid of fourteen, **** Tytos's son, ZACHERY, a boy of twelve, training at the Sept of Oldtown, *** Jared's daughter, KYRA, m. Ser Garse Goodbrook, **** Kyra's son, WALDER GOODBROOK, a boy of nine, **** Kyra's daughter, JEYNE GOODBROOK, six, ** SEPTON LUCEON, in service at the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing, * by his third wife, {LADY AMAREI of House Crakehall}: ** SER HOSTEEN, their eldest son, m. Bellena Hawick, *** Hosteen's son, SER ARWOOD, m. Ryella Royce, **** Arwood's daughter, RYELLA, a girl of five, **** Arwood's twin sons, ANDROW and ALYN, three, ** LADY LYTHENE, m. Lord Lucias Vypren, *** Lythene's daughter, ELYANA, m. Ser Jon Wylde, **** Elyana's son, RICKARD WYLDE, four, *** Lythene's son, SER DAMON VYPREN, ** SYMOND, m. Betharios of Braavos, *** Symond's son, ALESANDER, a singer, *** Symond's daughter, ALYX, a maid of seventeen, *** Symond's son, BRADAMAR, a boy of ten, fostered on Braavos as a ward of Oro Tendyris, a merchant of that city, ** SER DANWELL, m. Wynafrei Whent *** {Many stillbirths and miscarriages}, ** MERRETT, m. Mariya Darry *** Merrett's daughter, AMEREI, called AMI, a widow of sixteen, m. {Ser Pate of the Blue Fork}, *** Merrett's daughter, WALDA, called FAT WALDA, a maid of fifteen years, *** Merrett's daughter, MARISSA, a maid of thirteen, *** Merrett's son, WALDER, called LITTLE WALDER, a boy of eight, fostered at Winterfell as a ward of Lady Catelyn Stark, ** {SER GEREMY, drowned}, m. Carolei Waynwood, *** Geremy's son, SANDOR, a boy of twelve, a squire to Ser Donnel Waynwood, *** Geremy's daughter, CYNTHEA, a girl of nine, a ward of Lady Anya Waynwood, ** SER RAYMUND, m. Beony Beesbury, *** Raymund's son, ROBERT, sixteen, in training at the Citadel in Oldtown, *** Raymund's son, MALWYN, fifteen, apprenticed to an alchemist in Lys, *** Raymund's twin daughters, SERRA and SARRA, maiden girls of fourteen, *** Raymund's daughter, CERSEI, six, called LITTLE BEE, * by his fourth wife, {LADY ALYSSA, of House Blackwood}: ** LOTHAR, their eldest son, called LAME LOTHAR, m. Leonella Lefford, *** Lothar's daughter, TYSANE, a girl of seven, *** Lothar's daughter, WALDA, a girl of four, *** Lothar's daughter, EMBERLEI, a girl of two, ** SER JAMMOS, m. Sallei Paege, *** Jammos's son, WALDER, called BIG WALDER, a boy of eight, fostered at Winterfell as a ward of Lady Catelyn Stark, *** Jammos's twin sons, DICKON and MATHIS, five, ** SER WHALEN, m. Sylwa Paege, *** Whalen's son, HOSTER, a boy of twelve, a squire to Ser Damon Paege, *** Whalen's daughter, MERIANNE, called MERRY, a girl of eleven, ** LADY MORYA, m. Ser Flement Brax, *** Morya's son, ROBERT BRAX, nine, fostered at Casterly Rock as a page, *** Morya's son, WALDER BRAX, a boy of six, *** Morya's son, JON BRAX, a babe of three, ** TYTA, called TYTA THE MAID, a maid of twenty-nine, * by his fifth wife, {LADY SARYA of House Whent}: ** no progeny, * by his sixth wife, {LADY BETHANY of House Rosby}: ** SER PERWYN, their eldest son, ** SER BENFREY, m. Jyanna Frey, a cousin, *** Benfrey's daughter, DELLA, called DEAF DELLA, a girl of three, *** Benfrey's son, OSMUND, a boy of two, ** MAESTER WILLAMEN, in service at Longbow Hall, ** OLYVAR, a squire in the service of Robb Stark, ** ROSLIN, a maid of sixteen, * by his seventh wife, {LADY ANNARA of House Farring}: ** ARWYN, a maid of fourteen, ** WENDEL, their eldest son, a boy of thirteen, fostered at Seagard as a page, ** COLMAR, promised to the Faith, eleven, ** WALTYR, called TYR, a boy of ten, ** ELMAR, betrothed to Arya Stark, a boy of nine, ** SHIREI, a girl of six, * his eighth wife, LADY JOYEUSE of House Erenford, ** no progeny as yet, * Lord Walder's natural children, by sundry mothers, ** WALDER RIVERS, called BASTARD WALDER, *** Bastard Walder's son, SER AEMON RIVERS, *** Bastard Walder's daughter, WALDA RIVERS, ** MAESTER MELWYS, in service at Rosby, ** JEYNE RIVERS, MARTYN RIVERS, RYGER RIVERS, RONEL RIVERS, MELLARA RIVERS, others. House Greyjoy Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, previously led a rebellion against the Iron Throne, put down by King Robert and Lord Eddard Stark. Though his son Theon, raised at Winterfell, was one of Robb Stark's supporters and closest companions, Lord Balon did not join the northmen when they marched south into the riverlands. The Greyjoy sigil is a golden kraken upon a black field. Their words are We Do Not Sow. BALON GREYJOY, Lord of the Iron islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke, captain of the Great Kraken, * his wife, LADY ALANNYS, of House Harlaw, * their children: ** {RODRIK}, slain at Seagard during Greyjoy's Rebellion, ** {MARON}, slain at Pyke during Greyjoy's Rebellion, ** ASHA, captain of the Black Wind, ** THEON, a ward of Lord Eddard Stark at Winterfell, * his brothers: ** EURON, called CROW'S EYE, captain of the Silence, an outlaw, pirate, and raider, ** VICTARION, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, master of the Iron Victory, ** AERON, called DAMPHAIR, a priest of the Drowned God, * his household on Pyke: ** DAGMER called CLEFTJAW, master-at-arms, captain of the Foamdrinker, ** MAESTER WENDAMYR, healer and counselor ** HELYA, keeper of the castle, * people of Lordsport: ** SIGRIN, a shipwright, * his lords bannermen, ** LORD BOTLEY, of Lordsport, ** LORD WYNCH, of Iron Holt, ** LORD HARLAW, of Harlaw, ** STONEHOUSE, of Old Wyk, ** DRUMM, of Old Wyk, ** GOODBROTHER, of Old Wyk, ** GOODBROTHER, of Great Wyk, ** LORD MERLYN, of Great Wyk, ** SPARR, of Great Wyk, ** LORD BLACKTYDE, of Blacktyde, ** LORD SALTCLIFFE, of Saltcliffe, ** LORD SUNDERLY, of Saltcliffe. House Lannister The Lannisters of Casterly Rock remain the principal support of King Joffrey's claim to the Iron Throne. Their sigil is a golden lion upon a crimson field. The Lannister words are Hear Me Roar! TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, and Hand of the King, commanding the Lannister host at Harrenhal, * his wife, {LADY JOANNA}, a cousin, died in childbed, * their children: ** SER JAIME, called the Kingslayer, Warden of the East and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a twin to Queen Cersei, ** QUEEN CERSEI, widow of King Robert, twin to Jaime, Queen Regent and Protector of the Realm, ** TYRION, called the IMP, a dwarf, * his siblings: ** SER KEVAN, his eldest brother, *** Ser Kevan's wife, DORNA, of House Swyft, **** Lady Dorna's father, SER HARYS SWYFT, *** their children: **** SER LANCEL, formerly a squire to King Robert, knighted after his death, **** WILLEM, twin to Martyn, a squire, taken captive at the Whispering Wood, **** MARTYN, twin to Willem, a squire, **** JANEI, a girl of two, ** GENNA, his sister, wed to Ser Emmon Frey, *** Genna's son, SER CLEOS FREY, taken captive at the Whispering Wood, *** Genna's son, TION FREY, a squire, taken captive at the Whispering Wood, ** {SER TYGETT}, his second brother, died of a pox, *** Tygett's widow, DARLESSA, of House Marbrand, *** Tygett's son, TYREK, squire to the king, ** {GERION}, his youngest brother, lost at sea, *** Gerion's bastard daughter, JOY, eleven, ** his cousin, SER STAFFORD LANNISTER, brother to the late Lady Joanna, *** Ser Stafford's daughters, CERENNA and MYRIELLE, *** Ser Stafford's son, SER DAVEN, * his lord bannermen, captains, and commanders: ** SER ADDAM MARBRAND, heir to Ashemark, commander of Lord Tywin's outriders and scouts, ** SER GREGOR CLEGANE, the Mountain That Rides, *** POLLIVER, CHISWYCK, RAFF THE SWEETLING, DUNSEN, and THE TICKLER, soldiers in his service, ** LORD LEO LEFFORD, ** SER AMORY LORCH, a captain of foragers, ** LEWYS LYDDEN, Lord of the Deep Den, ** GAWEN WESTERLING, Lord of the Crag, taken captive in the Whispering Wood and held at Seagard, ** SER ROBERT BRAX, and his brother, SER FLEMENT BRAX, ** SER FORLEY PRESTER, of the Golden Tooth, ** VARGO HOAT, of the Free City of Qohor, captain of the sellsword company called the Brave Companions, * MAESTER CREYLEN, his counselor. House Martell Dorne was the last of the Seven Kingdoms to swear fealty to the Iron Throne. Blood, custom, and history all set the Dornishmenapart from the other kingdoms. When the war of succession broke out, the Prince of Dorne kept his silence and took no part. The Martell banner is a red sun pierced by a golden spear. Their words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. DORAN NYMEROS MARTELL, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne, * his wife, MELLARIO, of the Free City of Norvos, * their children: ** PRINCESS ARIANNE, their eldest daughter, heir to Sunspear, ** PRINCE QUENTYN, their eldest son, ** PRINCE TRYSTANE, their younger son, * his siblings: ** his sister, {PRINCESS ELIA}, wed to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, slain during the Sack of King's Landing, *** Elia's daughter, {PRINCESS RHAENYS}, a young girl murdered during the Sack of King's Landing, *** Elia's son, {PRINCE AEGON}, a babe, murdered during the Sack of King's Landing, ** his brother, PRINCE OBERYN, the Red Viper, * his household: ** AREO HOTAH, a Norvoshi sellsword, captain of guards, ** MAESTER CALEOTTE, counselor, healer, and tutor, * his lords bannermen: ** EDRIC DAYNE, Lord of Starfall. The principal houses sworn to Sunspear include Jordayne, Santagar, Allyrion, Toland, Yronwood, Wyl, Fowler, and Dayne. House Tyrell Lord Tyrell of Highgarden declared his support for King Renly after Renly's marriage to his daughter Margaery, and brought most of his principal bannermen to Renly's cause. The Tyrell sigil is a golden rose on a grass-green field. Their words are Growing Strong. MACE TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach, and Hand of the King, * his wife, LADY ALERIE, of House Hightower of Oldtown, * their children: ** WILLAS, their eldest son, heir to Highgarden, ** SER GARLAN, called the GALLANT, their second son, ** SER LORAS, the Knight of Flowers, their youngest son, Lord Commander of the Rainbow Guard, ** MARGAERY, their daughter, a maid of fifteen years, recently wed to Renly Baratheon, * his widowed mother, LADY OLENNA of House Redwyne, called the QUEEN OF THORNS, * his sisters: ** MINA, wed to Paxter Redwyne, Lord of the Arbor, *** their children: **** SER HORAS REDWYNE, twin to Hobber, mocked as HORROR, **** SER HOBBER REDWYNE, twin to Horas, mocked as SLOBBER, **** DESMERA REDWYNE, a maid of sixteen, ** JANNA, wed to Ser Jon Fossoway, * his uncles: ** GARTH, called the GROSS, Lord Seneschal of Highgarden, *** Garth's bastard sons, GARSE and GARRETT FLOWERS, ** SER MORYN, Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown, ** MAESTER GORMON, a scholar of the Citadel, * his household: ** MAESTER LOMYS, counselor, healer, and tutor, ** IGON VYRWEL, captain of the guard, ** SER VORTIMER CRANE, master-at-arms, ** BUTTERBUMPS, fool and jester, hugely fat. The men of the Night's Watch The Night's Watch protects the realm, and is sworn to take no part in civil wars and contests for the throne. Traditionally, in times of rebellion, they do honor to all kings and obey none. At Castle Black JEOR MORMONT, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, called the OLD BEAR, * his steward and squire, JON SNOW, the bastard of Winterfell, called LORD SNOW, ** Jon's white direwolf, GHOST, * MAESTER AEMON (TARGARYEN), counselor and healer, ** SAMWELL TARLY and CLYDAS, his stewards, * BENJEN STARK, First Ranger, lost beyond the Wall, ** THOREN SMALLWOOD, a senior ranger, ** JARMEN BUCKWELL, a senior ranger, ** SER OTTYN WYTHERS, SER ALADALE WYNCH, GRENN, PYPAR, MATTHAR, ELRON, LARK called the SISTERMAN, rangers, * OTHELL YARWYCK, First Builder, ** HALDER, ALBETT, builders, * BOWEN MARSH, Lord Steward ** CHETT, steward and dog handler, ** EDDISON TOLLETT, called DOLOROUS EDD, a dour squire, * SEPTON CELLADAR, a drunken devout, * SER ENDREW TARTH, master-at-arms, * brothers of Castle Black: ** DONAL NOYE, armorer and smith, one-armed, ** THREE-FINGER HOBB, cook, ** JEREN, RAST, CUGEN, recruits still in training, * CONWY, GUEREN, "wandering crows," recruiters who collect orphan boys and criminals for the Wall, * YOREN, the senior of the "wandering crows," ** PRAED, CUTJACK, WOTH, REYSEN, QYLE, recruits bound for the Wall, ** KOSS, GERREN, DOBBER, KURZ, BITER, RORGE, JAQEN H'GHAR, criminals bound for the Wall, ** LOMMY GREENHANDS, GENDRY, TARBER, HOT PIE, ARRY, orphan boys bound for the Wall. At Eastwatch-by-the-Sea COTTER PYKE, Commander, Eastwatch, * SER ALLISER THORNE, master-at-arms, * brothers of Eastwatch: ** DAREON, steward and singer. At the Shadow Tower SER DENYS MALLISTER, Commander, Shadow Tower, * QHORIN called HALFHAND, a senior ranger, * DALBRIDGE, an elderly squire and senior ranger, * EBBEN, STONESNAKE, rangers. Category:A Song of Ice and Fire Chapters